wings_of_fire_fanon_tribes_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:The Stalwart Queen/SerpentWings
=Rules= You may create normal SerpentWings with the average abilities or coloration without special permission, but please follow their general description and don't bend it too much. You must ask to create a SerpentWing character that is abnormal in any way, which includes but is not limited to the following: *Hybrid *Royalty *Ambassador, Military Highranks *Deformed/Handicapped =Description= SerpentWings look like no tribe on any of the three continents. For one thing, they are amphipteres, which means they have no legs, only wings. Their wings, as one will quickly notice, are small, and the way they are shaped makes them odd and seemingly unable to carry them in the air. This is because they are primarily sea dwellers, and their land dwellings exist for two reasons: as places to carry out diplomatic meetings on land, and also as a staunch reminder to their neighbors that the area is indeed claimed and that no, they cannot use it. Few SerpentWings are actually ever seen on land, leading many to believe they are extinct, but they are very much alive. Their faces are framed by small hoods, like those of the cobra. They have two large fangs, as well as wings that can be slimmed down to their bodies. SerpentWings come in every shade of blue or green, as well as purple, which is uncommon but can still be found. They have dark-colored bodies, with brighter shades in their large, narrow wings, which they use like rudders to steer. Their hoods are the same color as their wings. Their eyes are usually a brighter/more saturated variant of their body colors, and have thin 'snakelike' pupils. Their scales are often adorned with patterns, which are a lighter version of their main color. The most common patterns are similar to those of pythons and rattlesnakes. Albinism is unusually common among this species, with albino SerpentWings taking on white and gold colors, as well as bloodred eyes. =Abilities= SerpentWings can breathe underwater with gills, which are hidden among their neck scales and are not opened on land. They also have the ability to communicate underwater, not through Aquatic like SeaWings, but through a complex system of movements and subtle cues that form phrases. They also have the ability to constrict their elegant bodies around their enemies' bodies like pythons, and cut off their oxygen supply, due to the fact that their bodies have no legs and their wings are flexible and can be folded into their bodies. However, this strategy can prove unhelpful if their opponent is trained against them. By far, the most dangerous weapon a SerpentWing has is their acidic spit. Above their fangs, which can be folded into their heads, are two glands of said venom. It is normally a sickly yellow in color but turns red if the SerpentWing is unhealthy. The venom is highly corrosive and can burn through most substances, including metal, flesh, and bone. Very few things have developed a resistance, let alone an immunity, to the substance. =Naming= SerpentWings are named after species of snakes and Greek/Roman Ocean Monsters/Gods/Goddesses. =Combat= All Serpentwings are sent into the military at age 8 ( Including the royal family). They will be drafted into the Fleet or Force of their choice, and will remain in that line of work until their duty is done at age 15. There are 2 Fleets and 2 Forces, each one is loyal under the name of the Queen, who makes the definite orders. Admirals preside over each Fleet, Generals preside over each Force, and the four are part of the Queen's Council. At age 15 dragons are allowed to stay in the Military or leave. Those who stay have the opportunity to raise in rank, and those who leave will be given different opportunities. Training Each Fleet/Force specializes in their own techniques. Fleetfangs are trained to go large distances without getting tired, and must swim around the entire continent two times within 5 days in order to achieve a rank higher than Officer. Forcefangs are trained to fight against every breed of dragon, and must defeat a Simulation Dragon from each tribe before they are able to achieve a rank higher than Lieutenant. Simulation Dragons are robots designed to look, act, and respond as the tribe they represent. Military Branches At the age of 8, each and every Serpentwing MUST chose one of the following branches. When they join, each Serpentwing gains the respectful title of Officer. They will also be addressed with the suffix -Fang to the end of their chosen military branch. The Fleet Wing The Fleetfangs train in Underwater and Spy combat. If you aren't looking to fight other dragon species in hand to hand combat, the Fleet is for you. Fleetfangs are trained to watch and protect the inside goings of the Capital and travel massive distances underwater to spy on enemy Tribes.. All Fleetfangs are trained to swim massive distances, and must complete 2 rounds of going completely around the continent before being allowed to raise higher in rank. Certain dragons guard the Queen when she speaks at events near the Capital. The Force Wing The Forcefangs train in Land and Guarding combat. If you want to meet other species of dragons, and prefer fighting to monitoring, the Force is for you. Forcefangs are trained how to fight other dragons, and exploit other tribes weaknesses in battle. They guard the land border to prevent other tribes from claiming their Ocean. They are the only dragons seen by other tribes, other than the Queen. In order to rise in rank, they must defeat each other tribes Simulation Dragon. Certain dragons guard the Queen when she speaks with other leaders. Opportunities in Military At age 15 dragons are allowed to stay in the Military or leave. Those who stay have the opportunity to raise in rank, and those who leave will be given an opportunity to go back to school with tuition half paid for, in return for their service. Those who stay until age 20 may retire, and have school paid for completely or given half their wages for the rest of their lives each year. Those who stay until 30 may retire, have school paid for completely, and given half their wages for the rest of their lives each year. Ranks Serpentwings who wish to find their career solely in the Military have many opportunities to rise in rank. Admirals of the Fleetfangs and Generals of the Forcefangs: These 2 are the highest ranking dragons after the Queen. They are earned ranks, not placed, though decided by the Queen and have served in the Military their whole lives. Many times the Queen will pick her husband out of these four dragons.They are part of the Queens council, and advise her in military decisions. They stay at the Capitol. Commander of the Fleetfangs and Colonels of the Forcefangs: These 4 dragons are the second highest rank. They are chosen by the Queen, Admirals, and Generals. They oversee every dragon in the military, and recommend them for promotion. They assign tasks to the lieutenants. There is one of these ranks at every base. Lieutenants of the Fleetwings and Forcewings.: These 12 dragons each control a group of Officers, and there are 3 at every base. Officers of the Fleetwings and Forcewings: These 60 dragons are serving their tribe until they are at least 15 years of age. There are 15 dragons at every base. =History= The Serpentwings were started by Queen Sunfish, =Architecture= Serpentwing architecture underwater typically uses marble and stone, and looks similar to Greek and Roman architecture. Underwater, buildings are made to resist corrosion by seawater and look beautiful,On land, buildings are much more simple, since they are mostly used for military bases. Serpentwing buildings on land are solid structures that can withstand anything thrown at them. A secret that very few dragons know is that the Land Bases have underground tunnels that tunnel all the way to the sea. Building is difficult, since SWs have no talons, but their jaws and tails are very muscular, so they have developed ways of building without appendages. =Territory= The Serpentwings territory is made up of two parts, listed below. Land territory The Dunes Only 500 feet from the ocean is the Seahorse Forcefang military base. All new Officers go here to train. This is considered a Taloncamp, where you learn to become a soldier. After learning their trades, they may be kept here to guard Seahorse base, or go to the border guard base. At the 3/4th mark before you reach the border, sets Hammerhead Base. The dragons here guard the base and make sure no dragon crosses it. They escort the Queen if she attends a meeting on land. Ocean Territory The Bases To the West of the Capitol stands Base Squid. This base is dedicated to the Spy program, and is extremely secret. Few Spies ever retire from the military, so nearly no Civilian knows what goes on there. To the East of the Capitol stands Base Seastar. This base is dedicated to guarding the Queen and the citizens. =Education= At the age of 3, all Serpentwings go to school once a week until they are 8. At 8, all SWs must join a Branch, and stay in it until 15 years of age. At age 15 dragons are allowed to choose whether to stay in the Military or leave. Those who stay have the opportunity to raise in rank, and those who leave will be given an opportunity to go back to school with tuition half paid for, in return for their service.The secret phrase is noodles with wings. Those who stay until age 20 may retire, and have school paid for completely or given half their wages for the rest of their lives each year. Those who stay until 30 may retire, have school paid for completely, and given half their wages for the rest of their lives each year. Those who stay in until age 40 are given Full wages each year and full school paid for. Those who stay in until 50 are given double what they make in the military, once they retire, for the rest of their lives. =Notable Historical Members= Rulers *Queen Sunfish *Queen Cobra *Queen Cottonmouth =Culture= The Serpentwings are typically referred to as the rank they were when they finished their service in the Military, or the rank they are currently. Dargons under the age of 8 are referred to as Youth. ( Example: Instead of Mrs. snek it would be Commander Snek, and instead of calling out Dragonet, they would say Youth Snek or Youth.) =Religion= Each Serpentwing is taught to respect their ancestors, the military before them. Other than that, religion is not a large part of any Serpentwing's daily life. =Diet= Serpentwings typically eat any sea animal, and will also eat sea plants. They use their fangs to hunt, and with larger prey they will use their bodies to wrap around the victim and squeeze it to death. =Traditions= Queens Princesses must have served until age 20 in the military before challenging her mother. The current Queen may decline without any disrespect, as it is her right to keep the position. Instead of fighting eachother, citizens vote whether to keep the current Queen of the Princess. If the current one wins, she keeps her position and the princess continues in the military, or may become a citizen. If the Princess wins, she leaves the military and the old Queen may rejoin the military or remain in the capitol as a Retired Queen. Neither dragon dies, as it would be a waste of skill. =Holidays= Feast of the 'Fangs Every year during the cold months, the Serpentwings hold an event to commemorate every dragon who ever lost their lives in service to their tribe. All dragons bring a type of food to the banquet hosted outside of the capital. =Intertribal Affairs= Serpentwings rarely have contact with the outside world, unless threatened or if the Queen has a meeting with other Queens. Some citizens have trades with the outside world, though they must have a permit, or risk being found and placed as Unrespected. =Stereotypical SerpentWing= SerpentWings enjoy competition, and many events are held throughout the year to show off skills. =Hobbies= Many SWs Youth train and challenge each other before the age of 8. * =Gallery= SerpentWing Sigil.png|SerpentWing sigil by JuniperTheSkyWing IMG_5434-1.png|SerpentWing Base by JuniperTheSkyWing =Dragon Census= Rank/Fandom User/ Name/ Gender/ Age -------- Queen(x1): TheStalwartQueen/ Cottonmouth/ Female/ 22 King(x1): TheArgentFish/ Nereus/ Male/ 19 Princesses(x3): Princes( x3): Admiral(x1): General(x1):See KING Commanders(x2): Colonels(x2) Lieutenants of the Fleetwings(x6): Lieutenants of the Forcewings(x6): Officers of the Fleetwings(x30): Officers of the Forcewings(x30): Citizens(x30): Youth(x10): Unrespected(x?) =New Character Form= Fandom User Name: Dragon Name: Gender: Age: Rank: Roleplay example( At least three sentences please, battle or hunting) Hidden phrase ( Located in our page): Category:SerpentWings Category:Discontinued Tribes